Question: Find the missing value. ${?}\div6={3}$ $?=$
Explanation: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $3$ equal groups. When we have ${6}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{?} \div {6} = {3}$ $?$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ ${3} \times {6} = C{18}$ The total is $C{18}$ units. $18$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{18} \div {6} = {3}$ $C{?}=C{18}$